


things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear

by scarlettletterr



Series: PfudorQueen's Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Derek is a Softie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/pseuds/scarlettletterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek prompts sent to my ask box on tumblr at <a href="http://pfudorqueen.tumblr.com/">PfudorQueen</a>.</p><p>(just a way to stock them in case something happen!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear

“I’m terrified..”

Stiles isn’t quite sure if he heard it right. He’s half asleep already, body turned to jelly and face smashed into his pillow. He feels Derek’s fingers in his hair, the heat of the wolf’s body pressed next to his.

“I’m so fucking scared Stiles..”

The bed creaks a little as Derek moves to rest his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder blade. He can feel the wolf’s soft breath against his skin, damp and warm. Derek slides his fingers along the bone of his boyfriend’s hip, caressing the skin with reverence.

Stiles hears the sharp intake of breath behind him, and he wants to say something, do something, but he’s afraid Derek will shut down if he sees that Stiles is still awake.

“Sometimes I look at you and I can’t understand how someone so utterly beautiful, so alive, can be with someone like me. How someone like you can love someone like me.”

Derek’s voice is soft, barely a whisper, but it does things to Stiles. A shiver runs through his body, and Derek cuddles closer, probably thinking Stiles is getting cold (that’s what being entirely naked in a bed in December will do to you).

“I’m petrified when I think about losing you, about you leaving me.”

Stiles wants to say that he won’t, he won’t ever leave him, because Derek is everything to him, and so much more.

“I’m terrified of my feelings for you.”

Stiles feels his body giving up, sleep creeping onto him. He feels himself drifting, slowly losing the battle to stay awake, and hear Derek again.

“I love you Stiles.”

Stiles wants to cry, because it’s the first time Derek said it. He wants to turn around and kiss the breath out of him. But he can’t move. The fingers in his hair are soft, tender, gentle. There’s a brush of lips against his cheek.

“I love you so much.”

 _I love you too_. Stiles will tell him tomorrow. And everyday after that, until Derek understands that he’s the best thing that ever happened to Stiles, and that he deserves everything.


End file.
